Voldemort is Dead
by Dwu Strang
Summary: AU STORY After the death of Voldemort,Harry realized he was done with Magic.But,turns out you cannot just give up magic without facing some difficulties...


...

Disclaimer:All characters are ownwed by J.K Rowling.I am just playing in her sandbox

...

He is is dead.

These were the words that were ringing in my head as I entered the Great Hall after perishing Tom.I looked around,Families were reuniting,Families were mourning the deaths of their loved eyes searched the room and locked on a pretty just smiled at me,and I smiled back.I don't know if we can get together again.I don't even know whether I want to get together.I just feel hollow.I wondered for a while,'What if there had't been magic in my life'.'What if I was a normal child with normal parents'.No Prophecy,No was the reason a person Like Voldemort had come into was the reason why my loved ones were mother,My Father,Sirius,Remus and numerous other innocent people.I loathe the person who created magic.

But The Magical World,Hogwarts, was my home .It had given him friends like Ron,Hermione,Luna,Neville and had given him a way to prove himself that he wasn't 'useless' as Vernon called him.

My eyes searched for the two most important people in my were there,sitting together,hand in realized I guess.I walked towards them and crouching down between them I said,'Will you come with me?'.They immediately understood what I was stood uo and exited the great hall.

Most of the staircases were broken and covered in had been too much blood shed for so blood may have been of the enemy ,but still.I wondered what life would have been without Voldemort and that stupid prophecy.I wondered how life would have been without magic.I envy evil dark Lords for them.

We made our way toward the the gargoyle and the entrance of the Headmistresses office. I needed to talk to Dumbledore.I entered the office and was welcomed by the appluse of all the were congratulating me.

I saw dumbledore' s potrait,He was lookiing at me with a smile and the familiar twinkle in his eye.I wanted some advice from him.'The tthing that was hidden in the snitch,I dropped it in the forest,but I'm not exactly going to look for it you agree?'.I asked.'My dear boy,I do'.'A wise and courageous decision ,but no less than I expected from you'.

'Then there's this'.I showed the elder wand to Dumbledore.'I'm it's master,But I don't want it'

'Are you mental,That wand will make you the most powerful sorceror in the world'.I heard else could it inner self seemed to reprimand Ron.

'It's too powerfull to be existing'.I broke the wand adn the whole room fell silent accept dumbledore,He was silent,but his face was'nt.'A very wise decision my boy'

'Are you sure about what you did mate?'.Ron said with a sense of longing in his voice.

'I think that is a great decision,Harry'.Hermione said

'The wand is a lot of trouble'.I paused.'And I have had enough trouble for a lifetime'.

'There is something else I want to talk about professor'.Dumbledore nodded.I removed my wand and held it in my hands.'I am no longer using magic',and I broke my seemed just a little and Ron were thouroughly shocked.

"Harry,what are you talking about?"

"Mate?Are you okay?"

I dropped the pieces of the wand on the floor."I've also had enough magic for a lifetime".

Yes,I am sure about more magic.

"Harry,Whatever it is you wanna talk about and, I think I know what it is can hold on for a while.I suggest you go to the hospital wing,heal,think about what you want and come back tommorow".I just was correct,I maybe making my decisions in the heat of the moment.I needed to think this through.

...

'Why do you want to do this?'.Ron was 8 pm,we were sitting in Gryffindor common room,It was the only place in the castle that wasn't destroyed.

'What if there had't been magic in my life'.'What if I was a normal child with normal parents'.No Prophecy,No is the reason a person Like Voldemort had come into is the reason why my loved ones are mother,My Father,Sirius,Remus and numerous other innocent people.'.I countered Ron's question with questions.

'How are you going to live in the Wizarding world then,Harry?.How will you become an will you do anything?".Hermione asked

'I don't want to become an Auror.I just want to live peacefully magic,No Dark Lords,No prophecies'.

'I understand Harry.I always wonder,How my life would have turned out if I had not go my hogwarts letter.I probably would have become a dentist like my ,get old and magic just changed my life and I have no idea what I am going to go with my life".Hermione said looking thoughtfully at the and I laughed in perfect symphony."Hey!Why are you two laughing?"

"You should be the last person worried about getting a ".Ron said

"We haven't finished our Newts,Ron.I wonder if they will allow us to complete our 7th year".She looked and I shared a look which hermione caught.

"Don't you two dare!".She said."We are completing our magical education!"

"Well,I'm out of this discussion".I she forgotten already?.Realisation struck hermione's face.'You are'nt going to listen to us are you?.She asked

'No'.I said flatly.

'Hermione,I was thinking about heloing George out with the shop,So...'

'It's okay Ron'.She continued.'I guess I wont have the company of you two this year'.She sounded a tad sad.

'Harry'.She turned her face towards me after she finished admiring the moon for a while.

'Where are you going to live?'.Wow,I had'nt thought of that.I definitely won't be staying at Grimmauld Place for place would be a reminder about ,I needed a place away from London maybe?.My parents might have some property else I could buy one,I had enough money for a lifetime thanks to my Parents and my Grandparents.

'Away from the magical community'.I said.'I will be staying for a month or so to attend all the funerals,then I'm off'.

'Where are you thinking of going?Definitely not grimmauld place right?'.Ron asked

'No ron.I'll ask Gringrotts if the Potter Family has any else I could buy some property,I have more than enough money'

'Speaking of that,are you going to live only through your family money Harry?What are you going to exactly do away from the magical community?You haven't even passed high school in the muggle ,you can stay here and Become an Aur..'

'No hermione.I don't want to become an many times should I repeat myself?'.I feel I said that in harsh tone.'Sorry'.I apologised.'I'll have to figure out what I am going to do with my money..'

Hermione's face suddenly lit up.'Harry!you should invest that money in some father knows a lot about that stuff...'.She trailed as she realised what she said."My how could I forget about them,I left them in Australia!They don't even know they have a daughter!Bad Hermione Bad Hermione'.She berated herself.

"Calm down hermione,We will find them, I'll come with you'.Ron calmed her down.

'I'm can go search for them after the funerals'.I said as I yawned.I want some sleep.

...

'It's me Harry Potter,Let me in'.I said to the opened up.

I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the office door."Come in'.

"Professor'.I said to .

'Harry,Come in'.She had a smile on her face.'How could I help you?".She asked."Give us a monement Minerva'.Dumbledore's potarit understood and left the office.

'Harry,Have you thought this through?'.The potrait asked.

'Yes and the Magical community have taken too much away from me and forced me to grow uo too fast'

'Sorry Harry.I never wanted you to have the burden of our society on your shoulders.I understand why you want to leave'

'So..you are okay with it'

'I support your decision ,problems arise when one supresses one's magic'.The potarit said in a grave tone

'Like what?'

'When a person's magical abilities are willingly suppressed,your own magic turns into a this parasite overcomes you you turn into an unstable uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks,and then is truly bizzare.'

Wow,who thiught not using magic was dangerous?

'Are there no ways to prevent it?'

'Yes there of the ways is allow the parasite to form a symbiotic relationship with give the parasite a shelter,It gives you power'

Power?Dumbledore did'nt get any thing I was saying.I don't want to use magic.I was about toi say it before Prof. cut in

'I know what you are thinking power I'm talking about is not see magic is just a form of ,what I'm trying to say is ,that if you focus all of your energy on some particular skill,magic will help you become prolific in it.' I'm confused,what is Dumbledore getting at?

'Let's say you want to become an yous shoot arrows, parasite,which is an obscurus,sees see, an obscurus just want's to give off it realizes that you want to get good at Archery,It will try it's best to help you with can 'ask' the obscurus,to magnify your eyesight,put more energy and strength to muscles which are vital tp archery,the possiblities are was just an example'

Okay,so he is trying to tell me that I could either become an uncontrollable blob of energy or

become unhumanly good at is not leaving my tail I guess.

"So there's is no way to get rid of Magic?'.

"No my boy".Dumbledore.

I pondered over what could I do to save myself from becoming a blob off energy.I need to think about what could I get good at.

"Harry there is one problem though".Always

"About all people that have their magic suppressed have become I don't want you become one of them'.

I is going to ask me to remain a wizard.

"There are two reasons for most of them becoming ,Most of them did'nt even know they were more interestingly,the one's who knew about their condition and did what was to be done,still turned into obscurus' you may ask?It was becasue their minds were not strong enough to call or ask their obscurus on how to use it's energy."Dumbledore said.

'So Harry,if you want to use your magic parasite properly you must first gain full control over your mind and your should be able to do things like,going into a comma willingly,regulate your body temperature,control your heartbeat and survive with minimum oxygen.'

'What?How can anyone do that?".I was shocked

'There are people who can 's a special kind of Meditation called Tummo muggles practice it.'

'Where can I learn It?'

'You will have to go to the himalayas in ,in one of the shrine's lives a former wizard named James is a brit,he used to study at hogwarts many years parents were killed by death you,He never wanted you use magic after let go of his vengeance and became a buddhist.I wen't to met him can do all the things I mentioned'

'For what does he use his obscurus?'.I asked

"Well,he wanted to live a peaceful life and never wanted any special I may guess,I would say his power would be a peaceful one".Dumbledore said.'So are you going there,Harry?'

I had never thought I would defeat Voldemort,so I had never given thought to what I was going to do after I defeated a day I had decided that I was not going to use magic,But today I realized I couldnt do that or would become a blob of energy.I definately did'nt want to become that,So i guess I would give a visit.

'Well..I have to I guess?'.I sai matter if fact.'I would'nt be required to go immediately,right?

' obscurus takes abiut 6 months to I suggest you start training as early as possible.I'm sure would love to help you given that you have destroyed Voldemort.'

6 .I guess I can go after 3 months ,so that I can relax a bit and think what the hell I am going to do with my life without was a haunting thought.I would feel completely use less if I only lived of my family I become a profesional quidditch player?.

...

Please overlook my bad is my first shot at writing and fanfiction.

Check out a poll I have put up


End file.
